1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to mounted structure, liquid droplet ejection head, liquid droplet ejection apparatus, and manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
A liquid droplet ejection method (ink jet method) is proposed for use when manufacturing an image forming device or micro device. The liquid droplet ejection method is a method for forming a desired pattern ejected onto a substrate, in which a functional liquid which includes a material for forming the device or for forming the image is made into liquid droplets and is ejected from the droplet ejection head.
In the liquid droplet ejection head (ink jet type recording head) disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-127379, a wiring semiconductor element (driver IC) connection terminal arranged on an upper part of a step difference, and a driven element (piezoelectric element) arranged on a lower part of the step difference are connected by wire bonding.
Using a liquid droplet ejection head, in a method which realizes an image forming device or micro device manufacture, in order to realize minute detailing of a highly detailed image or micro device, the liquid droplet ejection head nozzle aperture distance between nozzle apertures (nozzle pitch) should by made as small (narrow) as possible. Since piezoelectric elements are multiply formed corresponding to the nozzle apertures, if the nozzle pitch is made small, the distance between the piezoelectric elements should also be small, corresponding to the nozzle pitch. If the distance between the piezoelectric elements is small, connection between the multiple piezoelectric elements, and between the respective wiring and the driver IC, by the wire bonding method is difficult.